Mysterious Disappearances
by JK rulez
Summary: Danny and Sam are on a rescue mission through the Ghost Zone, trying to save everyone who was kidnapped, struggling with their feelings for each other at the same time! Can they save them and prove Danny's not a bad ghost? DONE!
1. Vanishing Begins

Summary: Danny and Sam question their feelings for each other. At the same time, everyone in Amity Park starts to disappear. And the main suspect behind it is Inviso-Bill!

_Hi, everyone. This is my first fanfic, so be nice. So...anyway, here we go!_

_I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon do._

Mysterious Disappearances

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked down the street on their way home. Typical as any other day.

Tucker looked excited, "Man, how great is this! This weekend, my folks and I head to the Gates Computer Museum in North Dakota!"

"Great," said Sam, "Then you spend the next several weeks blabbering about it to us."

"Hey, for your information, I've been dreaming about this trip since I was five years old. Try and be a little happy for me. Right, Danny?"

Danny just kept walking and didn't hear him.

"Uh, Danny, hello? Earth to Fenton!"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, Tuck, whatever."

"Danny, are you still miffed about Dash stuffing you into your locker...for the third time this week...then tripping you...and throwing you into the volleyball net in gym class."

"Oh, no," Danny said irritably, "I feel great getting tortured by Dash and then getting the full recap from my best friend."

"Sorry. I know it must be hard."

"It's still a piece of cake compared to saving the town from evil ghosts."

While the three of them talked, not too far behind them, Dash himself started walking toward them with his fellow jocks.

The big jock smirked, "If Fenton thought what I already did to him was bad, wait until now."

Everyone else started laughing as they passed an alley. Just then, a long, shadowy arm reached out and grabbed Dash, pulling him in.

Kwan chuckled, "So, what are you gonna do to him, Dash? Dash?"

No answer.

Kwan shouted, "Hey, Dash, where are you? Dash!"

_**He's a phantom**_**_  
_**_**Danny Phantom, Phantom, Phantom, Phantom**_**_  
_**_**Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen**_**_  
_**_**When his parents built a very strange machine**_**_  
_**_**It was designed to view a world unseen**_**_  
_**_**He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom**_**_  
_**_**When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit**_**_  
_**_**But then Danny took a look inside of it**_**_  
_**_**There was a great big flash, everything just changed**_**_  
_**_**His molecules got all rearranged**_**_  
_**_**Phantom, Phantom**_**_  
_**_**When he first woke up, he realized**_**_  
_**_**He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes**_**_  
_**_**He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly**_**_  
_**_**He was much more unique than the other guys**_**_  
_**_**And it was then that he knew what he had to do**_**_  
_**_**He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through**_**_  
_**_**He's here to fight for me and you**_**_  
_**_**He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom**_**_  
_**_**Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom**_**_  
_**_**Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom**_

The next day, the reporter on the news reported on Dash's disappearance, "And in other news, Casper High School freshman Dash Baxter vanished without a trace yesterday. This is the third disappearance by an Amity Park citizen this month. A friend of Dash's, Kwan Peters(made that last name up), had this to say."

Kwan appeared on screen, "We were just walking down the street after school. We passed an alley, then we turned around, and he was gone!"

"Well, there you have it. Authorities have no idea who's responsible for these disappearances, but since the town's ghost invasion two months ago, they are most likely. And the most likely out of all of them is the pasty-faced ghost teen Inviso-Bill. Now onto the weather..."

Danny turned the TV off. He turned to Tucker and Sam, "Man, this stinks."

"What stinks?" asked Tucker, "Dash gone missing, or that you're getting blamed for it?"

"Very funny, Tuck. It's hard enough being Public Ghost Enemy Number One, now everyone's blaming me for these disappearances without any proof!"

It was after school and the three friends were at Danny's house, doing homework(sort of), watching TV(they _were_), and eating snacks.

Danny reached for a fry, "Sometimes it's not easy trying to save the day all the time."

He grabbed the fry, but Sam tried to get it as well and suddenly had her hand on top of his.

Sam looked at him and quickly let go, blushing, with Danny doing the same.

Tucker grinned, while Sam quickly said, "Um, I'm gonna go get some water. Be right back," as she left the living room.

As she went to the kitchen, Tucker grinned at Danny, who said, "What? What!"

"You know what, dude."

"Oh for Pete's sake, not this again!"

"Come on, Danny, you know you like her, and she likes you too."

"Give me a break! We're just friends _Friends._ Ever since we were kids."

"I'm telling you, you do."

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't"

"You don't!"

"I do! Uh, uh, I mean..."

"Ha! You admitted it!"

"No, I just..."

"What are you guys yelling about?" Sam was back. She looked at them oddly.

"Uh, really hard homework problem," said Danny.

"Well, maybe I can help you. Which one is it?"

"Uh, this one here," as Danny flipped to a page in his textbook, while Tucker still smiled goofily.

_Well, there ya go! Chapter One down! What will Danny do about these disappearances? R/R!_


	2. Secret Revealed

_Hello, there! Thanks for the few reviews that I got. But I'm gonna need more if I'm going to continue this story. Gotta make sure other people like it as well. Onto Chapter Two!_

_I don't own Danny Phantom._

A week passed and there were eight more disappearances. Danny knew whoever was behind this was getting better as he went along.

After the eighth of the week, there was another emergency assembly at Casper High School in light of the several disappearances.

The mayor of Amity Park was there again to make another speech, "As you all know, there have been eleven disappearances of the town's citizens in the last five weeks, six of them being students at this school. Because of this, we will reinstate the safety measures that followed the town's ghost invasion two months ago. No contact with spirits, escorts home, eh...you know the rest. That is all."

At lunch later, Sam and Tucker noticed Danny looking rather tense.

"Danny," said Sam, "What's up? Last week, you were all gloomy, a couple days ago you looked a little angry, and now today it looks like you're under a lot of stress. Talk about mood swings."

"Well, can you blame me?" asked Danny, "It can be really hard being Public Ghost Enemy Number One. At least Dash is out of my hair."

"What do you plan to do?" asked Tucker.

"Looks like the only thing I can do is try to save those people who have vanished. Problem is, I don't know where they are, I don't know how they disappeared, and I don't know who's responsible for it! I'll just have to try to see any future disappearances as they happen. But I'll have to be extremely lucky for th..."

Danny was interrupted as the familiar blue mist came out of his mouth, "Oh, great. Tell anyone who asks I'm in the bathroom or something."

Danny hurried out into the hall, checked to see if anyone was around, and shouted, "I'm going ghost!" The two rings split at his waist. His white-and-red shirt and jeans disappeared and was replaced by a black-and-white jumpsuit. His eyes changed from blue to green, and his hair changed from black to snow-white as he changed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom.

Danny flew up through the roof, which was were his ghost sense went off. Then he heard a shout of, "Beware! I am the Box Ghost!"

Danny sighed as he saw the Box Ghost fly in front of him, "Oh, great. I don't have time for you. I have enough on my mind as it is."

"I am the Box Ghost, and I will have my cardboard vengeance!" as the Box Ghost flew at him. Danny calmly went intagible and the Box Ghost flew through him. Danny then fired an ectoplasmic energy blast at him and he was blasted far away.

Danny smiled, "Well, that's..."

Just then something hit Danny from his side. Danny was thrown at a building and hit it hard. Danny turned to who fired it. It wasa figure with a red jumpsuit, riding a jetboard, and holding an ecto-grenad launcher. It was Valerie.

"Hey!" shouted Danny, "What was that for? I thought we made a truce!"

Valerie scoffed, "I had to admit, I didn't think you were too bad then. But once I heard you were said to be responsible for these disappearances, I knew you were trying to fool me." Then she fired an ecto-grenade at him.

Danny quickly dodged it and shouted, "This isn't me! I have nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, yeah? Then who is it?"

"How should I know? If I knew, I'd be trying to stop him!"

"Ha! A likely story. Goodbye, ghost boy." She fired a missile at him.

Danny dodged it again and fired an ectoplasmic blast at her. It grazed her arm just a little.

Valerie fired again, and this time it found it's target. Danny was hit and he was blasted at the wall of the school. Danny slid down to the bottom. He was unconscious.Valerie flew down to him, ready to finish him off...when the two rangs separated at Danny's waist and he became Danny Fenton once more. Danny opened his eyes and saw Valerie staring at him, looking stunned.

"Fenton...you're the ghost kid?"

_Cliffhanger! Will Valerie still attack him? How will he react? I'll need at least ten reviews before posting Chapter Three!_


	3. One Friend Gone

_Hey, folks. Got more reviews, so thank you all. First of all, for anyone who liked "Fading Beyond Loves Reach" by Kagome51 but was disappointed to see it discontinued, I have good news. I emailed her, and she has given me permission to recreate the story in my own words! So once I finish with this story, I may start on that._

_Onto Chapter 3! How will Valerie react do Danny being the ghost boy?_

Danny stammered, "Uh, um, I, uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

Valerie shouted, "I just saw you transform! You are Inviso-Bill! You've been kidnapping all those citizens! You and your dog ruined my life! And you're Danny Fenton, the clumsy nerd who was my project partner with the sack of flour!"

Danny sighed, "First of all, in ghost mode, my name is Danny Phantom, _not_ Inviso-Bill. Second of all, I haven't taken anybody anywhere. Third of all, that wasn't my dog, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you poor, but I guess there's no point denying that I am Danny Fenton."

Valerie now looked a little confused at what was happening around her, "Ohhh…well I don't know what I'm supposed to think. I guess I should start by asking how this happened. You know, turning into a ghost."

"Technically, half-ghost. My parents have their own lab downstairs with a ghost portal. When they were done, they tried it out but it didn't work. Later I went in to look around. I accidentally hit the 'on' button which they didn't push, and well, here I am now."

"Wow. If you were a full ghost, I'd destroy you right now. But taking into account that you're also half-human, I'm willing to consider. I guess for now I'll let you go. But I'll be keeping an eye on you. I don't completely trust you, so watch your step. Later for you."

As Valerie took off on her jetboard, Danny shouted, "Thanks! I'll behave!" Then he flew back into the cafeteria, where lunch was almost over. He sat down at his table and told Tucker and Sam what happened.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"So, Valerie knows you're half-ghost, but she's letting you off with a warning?" Sam asked on the way home.

"Pretty much. I didn't know what to expect when she saw me change back. I'm glad with what happened, though," replied Danny.

Tucker added, "Well, at least she's not much of an enemy anymore. Just make sure you don't look like a bad ghost whenever she might be around."

As they reached the corner where Tucker went to his house, Tucker smiled, "For now, I've got the Gates Computer Museum tomorrow to look forward to. It was delayed because my folks got the flu, but now there's no stopping us! It's gonna be a blast!"

Danny smiled, "Well, I hope you have a good time."

"I will. See ya Monday! Don't you lovebirds miss me too much!" as he left.

"We're not lovebirds!" Danny and Sam both shouted.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

A little while later, Danny and Sam were at Danny's house watching TV (they didn't have to do homework since it was Friday). Danny was again pondering over the town's disappearances, "If I only knew who was doing this, I could stop them. Maybe in the process I could prove to the town that I'm not a bad ghost."

Sam said, "Things would be a little better if that happened. But no matter what, Tucker and I will carefor you.Especially me."

Danny now looked puzzled. He thought, _Did she really mean that? Maybe she…and I…no, no! We're just friends! But…could we be something more?_

Sam had a similar look with similar thoughts. _Oh, why did I say it like that? What if he gets the wrong idea? Even though I may…No! What am I thinking? We're only friends! We've always been friends! Yet…could we possibly be more?_

They both still looked awkward when Mrs. Fenton came into the living room, "Danny, Sam, have either of you seen Tucker?"

"Not since we saw him walking home today," said Danny, "Why?"

"His mother just called. He never came home after school."

Danny and Sam exchanged fearful looks. They didn't know where he was, but they knew…Tucker had gone missing like the rest.

_Tucker's gone! Who will save him along with the others? And Danny and Sam are getting nervous feelings around each other too! What will happen? Find out in Chapter 4!_


	4. Criminal Found

_Hello, people. Need more reviews, but thanks for those that came. Here we go! Onto Chapter 4!_

_I don't own Danny Phantom._

Later that night, Danny and Sam were in Danny's room, trying to think of what they should do. Sam was staying the night, so they had all the time in the world.

Danny said, "We've got to find some way to figure out who's behind this. But how?"

"I'm not sure," answered Sam, "We're never around when people disappear."

Just then, Danny's eyes lit up, "I have an idea."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next day, Danny and Sam were down in Danny's basement. His parents were out and Jazz was still asleep, so no one could bother them.

Danny was in his ghost form, straining. After a minute, a second Danny started to form, but it stopped before he could fully duplicate. It was always as far as he got.

Sam sighed, "You're gonna have to do better than that, Danny."

"Well, that's the whole point. If I can make more of me, we'll be able to search more of town to try and catch these disappearances as they happen. But it's gonna take a lot of work. And that's what were spending the whole weekend doing. Whatever it takes to save Tucker, along with everyone else."

All day, they did nothing but help Danny train. By nighttime, Danny could finally make another duplication of himself, but he knew there was still a lot of work to be done. Sam had to go home that night, but she was back first thing the next morning, and they continued.

By noon on Sunday, Danny could make two more of himself. And as they trained, two more people had disappeared.

When school restarted on Monday, Danny could make a full four versions of himself. He and Sam agreed to search the town every day after school. Danny received a little shock at lunchtime when Valerie walked up to him.

"Uh, hi, Valerie," said Danny, "What is it?"

Valerie sighed, "Look, Fenton, here's how it is. I hate to say this, but…I believe you. I heard about the techno-geek going missing and I knew you wouldn't do that to your best friend."

Danny smiled, "Gee, thanks, Val."

"Right. Well, see ya."

With Valerie no longer a potential nemesis, Danny felt a feeling of hope throughout the rest of the day. That day after school, he (well, four of he) and Sam searched across the city looking for any possible traces of people disappearing. After four days, they had no luck.

On Friday, Danny was feeling frustrated at having found nothing. Three more had disappeared during the week. One of him was flying by the Nasty Burger thinking, _Maybe four of me isn't enough. Maybe I should try to make more of me. Maybe…_

Danny's thoughts were interrupted as he saw the blue mist come out of his mouth, "Maybe I should stop thinking and start flying!" He flew across the street from the Nasty Burger, seeing an alley. Walking near it was Paulina's satellite, Star. Paulina was out sick, which explained why she was alone. Danny turned invisible as he waited…

Just then, he saw a shadowy arm reach out from the alley, grab Star, and pulled her in. Danny quickly flew after it.

In the alley, he saw who had grabbed her. It was big, purple, but not too spooky. He wore glasses and a labcoat.

The ghost laughed, "So, you have finally discovered me, ghost boy."

"Who are you?" said Danny.

"I am Professor Dilbert. Far more superior than you."

Star shouted, "Um, hello? Could you, like, put me down?"

"Oh, I don't think so. I'll just transport you back to my lair deep inside the Ghost Zone."

A swirling vortex appeared in the side of the alley. Dilbert threw the screaming Star in, and she disappeared, as well as the vortex.

"Danny shouted, "Where did you put her?"

"Where I put everyone I see. Into a deep realm which leads to my lair in the Ghost Zone."

"But humans can go through everything in the Ghost Zone, can't they?"

"Yes, but I've taken regular human cages from the real world so they can't go through them."

"Where is your lair?"

"Ha! Like I'm really going to tell you, ghost boy! And I'm sure you want to rescue everyone I've kidnapped, huh?"

"Well, yeah, that was my idea. Unless you want to give them back before I kick your butt! Give Tucker and everyone else back now!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. You'll have to come find them yourself. But if by chance you do, you won't stand a chance."

Another swirling vortex appeared, and Dilbert himself flew in, disappearing.

Danny watched him disappear, and then he flew back to Sam.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"So Dilbert has everyone trapped in the Ghost Zone," said Danny, as he and Sam sat in his living room, "The only thing to do is rescue them."

"You're not going," said Sam, "It's too dangerous."

"I have to, no one else will."

"I mean you're not going alone. I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not. You're too important to lose. I can't let anything happen to you."

Sam quickly blushed at hearing this, but she shook it off, "Danny, you're my best friend. I have to help you. I care for you. I don't want you to get hurt and be all alone."

Danny sighed, "Alright, I can't stop you. We can do this together."

"Together," said Sam as they suddenly hugged. They quickly pulled apart, blushing.

"Um, right," said Danny, "So we leave first thing tomorrow."

_Woo! Longest chapter ever! Danny and Sam are now on a rescue mission to rescue everybody! Will they succeed? Will they possibly admit they may have feelings for each other? Find out in Chapter 5!_


	5. Into the Ghost Zone!

_Hey, I updated earlier than usual! I must have been bored and was anxious to continue.Thanks again for the reviews, still need more though! Let's keep moving! Chapter 5 is here!_

_I don't own Danny Phantom._

Early the next morning Sam hurried over to Danny's house. She just told her parents she was going out, so they didn't ask anything.

Danny was lucky. Both his parents were going to a town meeting to discuss the town's disappearances. Danny knew they could very well end today. As for Jazz, she was doing a lot of studying at the library.

Sam rang the doorbell upon reaching Danny's house. Danny grabbed his Ghost Zone map and hurried downstairs, letting her in, "Hi, Sam. You all ready?"

"As ready as I'll never be."

"Good enough. Let's get going."

Danny and Sam hurried downstairs to the basement, where a bunch of Danny's parents' inventions lay. The Specter Speeder sat in one corner of the basement, and the Ghost Portal stood closed in the other corner.

Danny walked over the Genetic Lock. It had been repaired since the incident with Johnny 13. He pressed his thumb on it, and the portal opened.

Danny turned to Sam, "So, what should we bring?"

Sam looked around, "Hmmm…the Spector Speeder, the thermos, the Fenton Peeler, the Fenton Fisher, and the Fenton Phones."

"That sounds good to me. There's every chance we could run into Ember or someone along the way."

Sam chuckled as she picked up the thermos and the fisher, while Danny got the rest. Sam then put the items in the Specter Speeder and got in herself. Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and he walked over to the portal.

Danny turned back to Sam, "I'll look around outside, you follow in the speeder."

"Got it," Sam nodded, "Now let's go!"

Danny flew into the Ghost Zone, with Sam following behind him in the speeder.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Meanwhile…

At the town meeting at City Hall, Maddie was making a speech, "We've searched all over town and there's been no sight as to who's been behind the town's disappearances."

One person shouted, "Yeah, we kinda know that!"

Maddie continued, "Anyway, whoever is behind this must be somewhere in the Ghost Zone."

Jack stepped to the microphone and said, "And that's why we're gonna travel into the Ghost Zone and find the lowdown rapscallion who's responsible for this, then blast him into oblivion!"

Maddie glared at him.

"Uh, oh, yeah, and save everybody too!" Jack finished.

The mayor walked over to them, "Very well. The future of the city of Amity Park rests in your hands, Jack and Maddie Fenton. Good luck."

"We'll do our best!" said Maddie as she and Jack walked off stage and out of City Hall.

_Might be a little short, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Well, Danny and Sam are on their way into the Ghost Zone, but Jack and Maddie may be heading their way as well! What will happen? Find out in Chapter 6!_


	6. Old Enemies Return

_Hi, folks! Once again, thanks for the reviews but I still need more! Sorry there hasn't been too much action yet, but that will all change in Chapter 6. Let's get going!_

_I don't ow…eh, never mind._

Danny flew through the deep realms of the Ghost Zone, with Sam following in the Specter Speeder.

Sam asked, "Do you know where you're going?"

Danny answered, "Nope!"

Sam rolled her eyed, _Typical Danny._ Just then she thought she heard something far ahead.

Sam pointed to where she heard, "Danny, over there! I hear something!"

"Well, let's go check it out," said Danny, as he flew in that direction with Sam following.

Danny and Sam flew for what seemed like forever before they saw something. Or some _things._ It was a bunch of ghostly figures that looked somehow familiar. As they reached the figures, Danny gasped.

It was nearly every ghost Danny had fought against before: Desiree, Skulker, Ember, the Dragon Ghost, the Lunch Lady Ghost, Technus, Walker, Spectra, Bertrand, Johnny 13, and Kitty.

Danny shouted, "What are you all doing here?"

Skulker said, "Waiting for you, punk. Dilbert informed us you would be coming this way. It was our job to head you off."

"And while we're at it," said Ember, "we might as well get our revenge for being knocked around by you, dipstick."

Danny growled, "I can still take on all of you."

"Oh, really?" smirked Skulker, "Well, we'll see about that." Then a bunch of them started to fly off in the other direction.

"Hey!" shouted Danny, "What gives?"

"It's quite simple," said Skulker, "We'll all be stationed in different parts of the Ghost Zone. The only way to reach Dilbert's lair is to fight off all of us."

Danny just chuckled, "Who says I'm gonna fight you? I'll just change back to normal and go right through you."

"Oh, I don't think so," said Skulker as he brought out a rifle and fired at him. A dart shot out and hit Danny in the stomach.

"Danny!" shouted Sam, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Danny, pulling the dart out. Then he tried to change back. Nothing happened, "Hey! Why can't I change back?"

Skulker grinned, "This little device prevents you from becoming human as long as you're in the Ghost Zone. So, ghost child, it's either fight or go home." Then he laughed as he flew off with everyone else.

Danny turned to Sam, "This is gonna be tough. I hope I'll be able to last long enough to beat everyone _and _be able to save everyone from Dilbert."

"Don't worry, Danny," said Sam, "You can do it. I know you can."

"Thanks. It makes me feel better knowing you have confidence in me."

Sam blushed, "That's what friends are for. Now let's get going!"

"Right!" Then they continued on.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Back in the real world, at the Fenton's house, Jack and Maddie had arrived. They burst through the door and ran to the basement.

As they ran down the steps, Jack grinned, "Now let's go hunt some ghosts and save some citi…Suffering Spooks! Where's the Specter Speeder?"

"I don't know," said Maddie, "It was down here yesterday."

"Curses!" shouted Jack, "Whoever's responsible for the disappearances must have stolen the speeder to prevent us from trying to stop him. And how did he get the portal open? Darn, he's good!"

"Not to worry," said Maddie, "I have something else." She went into the closet of the basement. A minute later she emerged with a pair of jetpacks, "Presenting the Fenton Jetpacks! We'll be able to fly through the Ghost Zone. I designed them just in case an event like this would ever occur."

Jack beamed, "Maddie, you're a genius! And I'm not just saying that because you're my wife. Come on! Let's go!"

Within minutes, Jack and Maddie had donned the jetpacks and flew into the Ghost Zone.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Danny and Sam continued through the Ghost Zone. It had only been a few minutes since their first encounter, and Danny was looking anxious.

Sam said, "Danny, will you relax?"

"How can I relax?" replied Danny, "Just about every enemy I've faced is somewhere in here, and I don't know when they'll pop up! I wish one of them would appear just to ease my nervousness!"

Then a voice said, "Your heart's desire is my command." Sure enough, the genie form of Desiree appeared in front of Danny.

Danny glared at her, "You're gonna pay for what you tried to do to Tucker a while back!"

"Oooh," mocked Desiree, "I'm really scared," then she pulled out her rope and through it at Danny. Thinking fast, Danny split into four of himself. The rope tied around one of him, but the other three flew at Desiree, who shouted, "No fair! That's three against one!"

"Life isn't always 'fair', is it?" said the three Dannys at the same time, then they all hit her with ectoplasmic blasts. Desiree had no chance to defend herself as the blasts hit her and sent her flying backward, dropping her rope.

Desiree quickly got up. She wasn't done yet. Her hand grew larger as she was able to grab all three Dannys and hold them tight. The fourth remaining Danny smiled, "You missed one!"

Sam suddenly shouted, "Danny, wait! Leave this to me."

Danny stopped and looked at Sam, puzzled.

Sam pulled out the Fenton Thermos and said, "I wish you would disappear inside this thermos."

"Oh, no!" shouted Desiree, "Not again! But I still must obey." As she began to disappear, she shouted, "You will both pay for this, you punks!"

Sam closed the thermos and turned to Danny, who said, "Thanks, Sam. I couldn't do that because I already made my wish."

"No problem. Now let's get going. We've got a long way to go."

Danny made one of him again and with Desiree down, he and Sam continued on.

_Plenty of action, wasn't there? Desiree has been sucked inside the thermos, but Danny and Sam's journey has only just started. Can they make it to Dilbert's lair? And will they be seen by Jack and Maddie? Find out in Chapter 7!_


	7. Friends Helping Friends

_Hello! Thanks for the reviews; I may now make my story just a tiny bit different than what I had planned. If you want to find out, just keep reading. Let's get moving with Chapter 7!_

_You know who I don't own._

Danny and Sam continued through the Ghost Zone. It had only been ten minutes or so since they encountered Desiree when they heard a scientific kind of voice, "My technology will defeat you this time, ghost child!"

Sure enough, Technus appeared off to Danny's left. He was still wearing the same outfit that he had in _Doomed._

Technus shouted, "I am Technus, master of technology and soon-to-be destroyer of you and your girlfriend, ghost child!"

Danny growled, "First of all, Sam is _not_ my girlfriend! Second of all, please try shortening your introductions. And third of all, how did you even get back here? We trapped you in Level Zero of _Doomed._"

Technus sighed, "It is a long, painful story that you will not be able to here anyway."

"I don't care as long as I send you back to that demented science lab you first crawled out of," said Danny as he fired an ectoplasmic blast at him. Technus projected one of his shields and the blast bounced off. Danny quickly got out of the way to avoid it hitting him.

Danny then flew at Technus and threw a hard punch at him, knocking him backward. Danny tried to hit him again but Technus projected his special shield that wrapped around Danny, and started shocking him.

From the speeder, Sam watched as Danny screamed in pain. She looked around the interior of the speeder, "Come on, what can I use? Ah, here," said Sam as she picked up the Fenton Fisher and flew the speeder down towards Danny and Technus.

Technus grinned at Danny, "So, young whippersnapper, ready to surrender? For I am Technus, lord of all gadgetry, master of mechanics, and…"

Sam interrupted, "And also about to be all tied up," as she threw the Fenton Fisher's line at Technus. It tied him up and he fell down to the ground. No longer with control over his shield, it disappeared and Danny flew over to Technus. He pulled out the thermos.

"Back to the lab for you!" Danny shouted as he opened the thermos and Technus was sucked inside, screaming.

Danny turned to Sam, "Thanks again, Sam. That's twice on this trip you've saved my butt."

Sam smiled, "Danny, even heroes need saving."

"That makes those peopleheroes as well," replied Danny, "and you're _my _hero."

Sam blushed, "Thanks, Danny. Now let's go!"

Just then a teenage voice said, "Oh, I don't think you'll be going anywhere, punk."

Danny turned to where it had come from. It was Johnny 13 on his motorcycle, with his girlfriend, Kitty, on the backseat.

Johnny got off and shouted, "Shadow, attack!"

Johnny's bad luck shadow swooped out from under him and flew at Danny. Danny ducked out of the way and shot an ectoplasmic blast at it. The blast hit the shadow in the back. A gaping hole appeared, but it quickly regenerated.

Thinking fast, Danny flew back into the Specter Speeder and said to Sam, "Sam, quick, give me a mirror!"

"A mirror? But why…oh, I get it," Sam said with a smile as she picked up a handheld mirror and handed it to Danny.

Danny flew back in front of the shadow, "I think you're familiar with this little trick."

Danny fired an ectoplasmic blast at the back of the mirror, which reflected and grew brighter and brighter. The shadow screamed in agony until it eventually disappeared.

Johnny shouted, "My shadow!" He growled, "No matter, I'll take you down myself." Then he flew at Danny and tried to punch him. Danny went intangible and watched as Johnny's fist flew through him.

Danny grinned, "Let me show you how it's done," as he hit Johnny in the face, knocking him backward.

From the motorcycle, Kitty shouted, "Get your hands off my Johnny!" and she flew at Danny from the side. But this time, Danny was ready for it.

He dodged Kitty, and powered an ectoplasmic blast, "This might be a good time to say I never really liked you, Kitty." Danny fired, and hit Kitty as she was turning around. She fell to the ground.

Johnny shouted, "You are _so _gonna pay for that, punk!" as he tried again to punch him, but Danny again went intangible and he went through him. Danny then slapped him in the back of the head, and he was knocked to the ground, landing on top of Kitty.

Danny pulled out the thermos and flew down to them, "Aw, you look so cute together. So I'll let you enjoy your trip into the thermos together." Danny opened the thermos and sucked both of them inside.

From the speeder, Sam shouted, "Danny, that was awesome!"

"No big deal. I know how to get the job done. But I never could have done it without you. Thanks for the mirror back there."

Sam smiled warmly, "You're welcome." Then they both stood there, smiling from ear to ear at each other.

Danny quickly said, "Uh, right. Well, let's get going. This trip should only get tougher the farther we get."

As Danny and Sam continued, very far ahead of them, in some large laboratory, Professor Dilbert looked in several cages which contained every Amity Park citizen that had vanished, who were all screaming.

Dash shouted, "You just wait until I get my hands on you! You'll need to put your own pieces back together again!"

Tucker shouted, "And if he doesn't, I will! You're gonna pay for making me miss the computer museum!"

Dilbert chuckled, "Oh, come now. Is that any way to treat your new master? But no matter. In a matter of hours, you will be in no condition to treat anyone in any possible way."

As he walked out of the lab, he smiled evily, "I know you are coming, Danny Phantom. And that is just what I want. Or, rather, that's what my _master_ wants." Then he cackled as everyone inside continued their loud screaming.

_Well, Technus, Johnny 13, and Kitty have been wiped off the threat list for now, but there's still a lot more enemies to go! Can Danny and Sam get past everybody? And who is Dilbert's "master"? It might be someone you know, but you'll have to wait to find out. For now, just wait until Chapter 8!_


	8. Being Followed

_Hi, folks. Not too many reviews, I need more please! No big deal, I suppose. But thanks to Darkdragon of death 13790 for putting my story's description in your fic. Could use a longer summary though. And fix your spelling, too! Anyway, onto Chapter 8! Danny and Sam still have a long way to go!_

_I own nothing except this fic._

As Danny and Sam continued through the Ghost Zone, they both had rather worried looks on their faces. Danny turned aroundto Sam.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**_Inside Danny's thoughts:_**

_I've always been there for Sam. She's always been there for me. That's what best friends do. Yet as time goes on, I continue to wonder…could we maybe be more than just friends? Maybe I do like her, but what if she doesn't like me the same way? It could possibly ruin our friendship. Well, for now, I can't worry about that. We're on a rescue mission._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**_Inside Sam's thoughts:_**

_Friends. Friends. The more time passes, the more I think Danny and I could be something more. And the more I think about that, the more I'm afraid to find out. Sure, I may like him, but I'm sure Danny doesn't like me the same way. He's all over that shallow witch, Paulina. I was so glad when I found out Paulina was being overshadowed by Kitty a while back. It's certain that she doesn't like his human form, but why can't Danny see that? Oh, well. Not the time to think about it._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

As Danny and Sam complicated their thoughts, they heard something.

"Hey, Danny," said Sam, "What's that?"

Danny looked around, "I'm not sure. It sounds like…sobbing."

"Who could be sobbing here?" asked Sam.

"There's one way to find out," said Danny, as he flew towards where the sobbing was coming from. After about a minute, they saw someone. It was a young girl in a princess outfit. Around her neck was a gold amulet. Danny gasped. It was the Cursed Amulet of Aragon, which, as they knew, turned anyone who wore it into a dragon upon becoming distressed or angry.

Danny said, "It's that girl who becomes a dragon," he turned to the girl, "Um, hi. Please be calm."

Just then, the girl began to grow. Like they've seen her before, she transformed into a dragon with blue skin and yellow horns.

The dragon shouted, "I want to go to the ball!" then threw fire at Danny. Danny countered with an ectoplasmic blast. The two attacks hit each other and pushed against the other.

Finally there was a huge explosion and the dragon was sent flying. But Danny quickly grabbed the Specter Speeder and held it and him to the ground, making them both intangible in the process. When the smoke cleared, Danny and Sam were unharmed. But the Dragon Ghost was lying on the ground.

Danny flew over to the dragon and pulled off the amulet. Instantly the dragon began to shrink back into the princess.

The princess looked at Danny and started sobbing, "All I want is to go to the Princess Costume Ball! Is that so wrong?"

Danny answered, "No, but trying to destroy me is. And as for your ball problem, maybe I could help."

"Could you? How?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Moments later, Danny gave the girl a big package, "Here you go. The 'Have your own Costume Ball' kit."

The girl smiled, "I don't know how to thank you. But where did you get it?"

"Internet," Danny answered.

"What is internet?" the girl asked with a puzzled expression.

Danny quickly said, "Uh, don't you have to try out that kit?"

"Oh, yes of course. Thank you very much."

"No problem," Danny said, handing the amulet back to her. With happiness in the girl's heart, she flew away.

Sam flew the speeder over to Danny, "That was sweet. But why did you give the amulet back to her?"

Danny answered, "If she thinks she's going to the ball, she won't have any reason to change into a dragon anymore."

"Great. Now let's get going."

Danny and Sam began to fly away, but they had only gone a few yards when they heard an elderly voice say, "But not on empty bellies, children. Would you like cookies? Milk? _A super size order of death!"_

The large Lunch Lady Ghost appeared in front of them. She shouted, "You're both going to pay! You," she pointed at Danny, "for trapping me in that thermos, and you," she pointed at Sam, "for changing the lunch menu that was always the same!"

Sam yelled at her, "Don't you know it's good to try something different once in a while? And we don't need meat. We always kill innocent animals to make it!"

"Silence! It's lunchtime!" as a few of her meat minions appeared in front of her.

Danny divided into four and they said, "It wasn't funny last time either, but you're right." Two of them picked up two of the minions and flew toward her, saying, "You can have a sandwich." He smashed the minions against her sides, holding them there so she looked like a sandwich.

The Lunch Lady Ghost knocked the two away, only to see the other two flying at her saying, "And to drink, how about some punch?" as one punched her in the face, the other in the belly.

Sam sighed, "You may kick butt in ghost-fighting, but you still need some work on your jokes."

The Lunch Lady Ghost fell to the ground, but the five minions surrounded the four Dannys. She stood up and laughed, "What are you gonna do? It's five against four."

Danny grinned, "I beat you before with just one of me. With four, it should be a piece of cake!"

"Cake? Oh, that's a marvelous idea! I think I'll make a cake…out of you!" The five minions then jumped at the four Dannys.

The four Dannys suddenly smiled, then they joined hands. They then raised their legs up over their heads so they were pointed straight down. They then fired ectoplasmic blasts at the ground and the blasts built up on the ground. Finally they exploded on the ground, wiping out everything on the ground, including the minions.

"No!" shouted the Lunch Lady Ghost, "My minions!"

Danny formed back into one, and smirked, "Let me ask you something. How long did you work as a lunch lady?"

"Twenty-three years."

"Were you ever fired?"

"No. I died before that."

"Well, allow me to do the honors," said Danny as he threw a hard punch at her. She hit the ground and did not get up.

Danny opened the thermos, "Looks like this lunch period is over." She was sucked inside, shrieking, "Not again! I'll get you next time!"

Danny closed the thermos and said to Sam, "I don't think I'd ever buy lunch with _her _as a cafeteria woman."

Sam smiled, "Me neither. I couldn't stand all the meat. Alright, now let's go."

While they went on, very far behind them, Jack and Maddie flew through the Ghost Zone, wearing the Fenton Jetpacks.

Maddie said, "Jack, where exactly are we going to go?"

Jack smiled, "Fear not, Maddie. We'll use the Fenton Finder!"

Maddie stared at him.

Jack threw his arms up, "What?"

"Jack, there are millions of ghosts in the Ghost Zone. The Fenton Finder will go crazy! Let's ask for directions instead."

Up ahead, they saw the Box Ghost, who saw them and shouted, "Beware! I am the Box Ghost!"

Jack and Maddie pointed spare Fenton Peelers at them, with Jack saying, "Yeah, yeah. We've seen you before. But we want to know what _you've_ been seeing lately. Anyone kidnapping anybody from the real world?"

"Indeed, I have! He goes by the name of Dilbert! I asked to be on his squad, but I was turned down! Can't imagine why. I am the B…"

"Shut up! Where is he?"

"I cannot reveal where…"

Jack began to squeeze the trigger, "I SAID, 'WHERE IS HE?'!"

The Box Ghost quickly said, "Uh, he is that way!" and pointed in the direction Danny and Sam had gone. He added, "Just keep going that way! But fear! You will not survive!"

"Whatever," said Maddie, then she turned to Jack, "Strange. It isn't Inviso-Bill."

"Don't be so sure," said Jack, "Maybe it _is _Inviso-Bill. That _is_ just a name the town gave him. Or maybe he's working for this 'squad' this moron mentioned. Let's ask him." He turned back to the Box Ghost, "Do you know who is…"

But the Box Ghost was gone.

Maddie sighed, "Oh! How rude! Well, I guess we go this way." She and Jack then flew toward where the Box Ghost had directed them, and toward Danny and Sam…

_Rather long chapter, wasn't it? The Dragon Ghost is on the road to peace, and the Lunch Lady Ghost has been kicked out of the kitchen, but there are quite a few more of Danny's old foes to come! But will Jack and Maddie catch up to them? And will Danny and Sam survive through their toughest battle of all? The battle between their feelings? Find out in Chapter 9!_


	9. Slowly Tiring Out

_Hey, my reviewers. Got quite a few this time, I'm happy about that. Well let's hit Chapter 9! Danny and Sam are still on their journey!_

_I'm gonna stop saying who I don't own starting now._

Danny and Sam continued trying their best to keep their minds distraction free. They knew that would be slightly easier without Tucker, who was mainly the distracted one of the group. For now, they concentrated on rescuing him along with everyone else Dilbert had kidnapped.

It had been about five minutes since their encounter with the Lunch Lady Ghost when they heard a spooky voice say, "You just never want to stop breaking rules, do you, kid?"

Familiar with the voice's tone, Danny and Sam weren't surprised to see Walker the Ghost Zone Prison warden appear in front of them.

Danny sneered, "Walker. You know, you've made things very tough for me, turning Amity Park against me."

Walker grinned, "You must be yearning for the cell in my prison you stayed at for a few hours about four months ago."

"Don't think so. Even though everyone thinks I'm bad, I will not be swayed from my duty to protect my town! By the way, why are you helping my old enemies? Didn't you have them imprisoned?"

"You're number one on my fugitive list. If it involves capturing you, I'll take it in a heartbeat."

Danny smirked, "You're a ghost. You don't even have a heart."

"Oooh, back sassing the warden, that's also against the rules."

"You're a real rule freak, you know?"

"Well, you're a good-for-noth…"

Sam suddenly shouted from the speeder, "Are you two gonna stand there and talk all day, or are you gonna try and fight?"

Walker shouted, "Everyone, attack the ghost kid!"

A bunch of Walker's henchman appeared from behind him and surrounded Danny. Danny divided into four and said, "Bring it on."

The henchmen brought out their nightsticks and started firing. The four Dannys dodged and said, "Looks like you fellows need a little work on target practice. Watch and learn," as they fired ectoplasmic blasts all over the place. A few of them were hit and fell to the ground. The ones who didn't flew towards the four Dannys and tried to punch them.

The four Dannys quickly went intangible and watched as they went through them. They then punched the henchmen, who stumbled backward. While they were dazed, the four Dannys flew over and grabbed their nightsticks.

The henchmen watched in fear as the four Dannys fired. They were hit and ectoplasmic handcuffs and legcuffs appeared on them. They were helpless and unable to move.

Danny formed back into one and said, "You're just lucky I'm merciful and wouldn't try to hit you when you can't defend yourselves." He then sucked them into the thermos, and then pointed at Walker, "As for you…" Danny flew at him, "You're gonna spend…"Danny punched him in the shoulder, "a little time…" Danny kicked him in the stomach, "inside a prison _I've_ got for you." Danny punched Walker full in the face, knocking him down.

Danny opened the thermos, "It's inside this thermos. Enjoy the accommodations!" Walker was sucked inside, shouting, "Don't forget! You're hated on Earth, and hated in the Ghost Zone! I'll get you!"

Danny closed the thermos, "Another one bites the dust." He flew up towards Sam, who said, "Awesome work, Danny. How many more of your enemies do we have?"

Danny counted them off on his fingers, "Let's see, we've seen Desiree, Technus…"

"Johnny and Kitty…"

"Yeah, the Dragon Ghost…"

"And the Lunch Lady Ghost…"

"Walker, of course. Who haven't we seen?"

"Spectra and Bertrand," said a happy voice from behind them.

"Right," said Danny, "Hey, wait. Who said that?" Danny and Sam turned around, and sure enough, the shadowy form of their former therapist, Ms. Spectra, and the blob-shaped form of her assistant, Bertrand.

Danny glared at them, "Making any more people miserable lately? Either way, I'm gonna make _you_ miserable for what you tried to do to my sister."

Spectra chuckled, "Oh, Danny, you're such a bright kid. Too bad it's going to be a dark day for you. Bertrand, sick him!"

Bertrand transformed into a wolf and jumped at Danny. Danny was knocked down and pinned against the ground.

Sam shouted, "Danny, what's wrong?"

Danny replied, "I must be getting tired from fighting all these ghosts," as he tried to get Bertrand off him. Finally he was able to kick Bertrand off him and he landed on the ground behind him. Bertrand jumped back and tried to slash Danny. Thinking fast, Danny phased through the floor. Bertrand stopped and looked around, confused.

Danny phased back through the floor behind Bertrand and slapped him in the back of the head.

Bertrand growled, "Oooh. That hurt. But this is going to hurt worse." He then transformed into a ninja and pulled out a pair of nun chucks. He started spinning them around everywhere.

Danny sighed and fired an ectoplasmic blast at Bertrand. It was a bull's-eye and Bertrand was blasted backward and fell to the ground. Danny opened the thermos, "Don't feel so intimidating now, do ya?" Bertrand was sucked inside, screaming, "No! No! NO!"

Danny closed the thermos and turned to Spectra, "One down, one to go."

Spectra glared at him, "And the one to 'go' will be you!" She flew at Danny. Danny quickly projected an ectoplasmic shield and she bounced off. Danny tried to fly up and kick her but she quickly dodged it. She then flew toward Danny and grabbed him, holding him in a headlock.

Danny shouted, "Let me go!"

Spectra laughed and knocked the thermos out of the strap on Danny's back with her foot, "And miss the opportunity on feeding upon your misery? I think not." Danny felt the happiness being sucked out of him and he stared to feel crummy like he did back around Spirit Week.

Sam watched helplessly as Danny fell to the ground. She shouted, "Danny, no! Wait," she looked around the interior of the Specter Speeder, "I got it!" She then grabbed something and started to guide the speeder down towards Danny and Spectra.

Spectra flew above Danny, "Ah, Danny, I told you nobody cares about you. Where's your perfect sister? She won't help you because she doesn't care about you. Nobody does!"

Danny had a miserable expression as he thought, _Maybe she's right. Maybe nobody cares about me._

Sam suddenly shouted, "Don't listen to her, Danny! A lot of people care about you. And I am one of them."

Spectra turned to Sam, "Oh, and why should he believe you?"

Sam said, "Because I'm his best friend. And I'm going to save him." Then she held up a Fenton Peeler, pointed it at Spectra, and squeezed the trigger. Sam then became enveloped in a high-tech suit as Danny remembered Jazz being enveloped in about three and a half months ago.

Sam fired at Spectra. A huge blast went through her and she shrieked in terror. After a few seconds, she began to peel apart atom by atom just like last time. Eventually she looked like a wrinkly old woman with white hair.

Spectra yelled, "No! Why did my youth have to be taken again?"

Danny opened the thermos and Spectra was sucked inside, screaming.

Danny smiled as his misery went away. He looked at Sam, "Gee, thanks, Sam. You've been a big help."

Sam smiled, "Thanks. But hey, what do you expect from your best friend?"

Danny chuckled, "I know. But you're one of those 'one-in-a-million' best friends that I'm lucky to have."

Sam blushed, "Why, thanks, Danny. You're one of those too. But what happened back there? You seemed a little off."

"Well, like I said, I may be getting tired. We've gone a long way."

"Try your best to hold out, Danny. There aren't many more of your old foes to go before we reach Dilbert's lair. Just do the best you can."

"I will. And in the end, I hope it will be enough."

"Me too. Alright, let's get going."

With their confidence level on the rise, Danny and Sam continued on.

_Walker and his henchmen have been sent packing as well as Spectra and Bertrand. Danny and Sam are nearing the home stretch with only a couple more of Danny's foes to go! But it looks like Danny's getting worn down! Will he hold out? Find out in Chapter 10!_


	10. New Ally

_Hello, folks! Got quite a few reviews this time, thanks very much. Well let's head to Chapter 10! Danny and Sam aren't too far from Dilbert's lair, let's hope Danny can hold out._

Danny and Sam were still flying through the Ghost Zone, but it was slightly different. Danny was now in the Specter Speeder, resting from all the battles he had been in so far. Sam smiled as she saw Danny relaxing for the first time all day. She thought, _If Danny rests up, he'll be in better shape for whoever rears their ugly head next._

Danny had rested for about ten minutes when the blue mist came out of his mouth, waking him up. Danny sat up, "Okay, I'm ready to go now."

Danny flew out of the speeder, ready for who showed up next. He shouted, "Come on out! Show your ugly face!"

"Who are you calling ugly?" shouted a voice from Danny's right. The ghost who shouted it flew towards Danny. She had plenty of makeup, long silvery hair, and she was holding a guitar. It was the ghost Danny wished he had rage issues to take out on.

It was Ember.

Danny furiously glared at her, "Ember. Do you know it's wrong to toy with other peoples' emotions?"

Ember smirked, "Maybe. But maybe I don't care. Let me think. Mmm…no, I don't."

Danny growled, "Maybe you _will_ care when I kick the crap out of you."

"We'll see about that, dipstick," said Ember, turning the dial on her guitar to a fist. She strummed a note and a blast came out, hitting Danny. Danny quickly recovered and fired an ectoplasmic blast at her. Ember dodged it and flew at Danny, trying to punch him.

Danny grabbed her fists and tried to push her hand back. Just like three months ago, the two of them engaged in a test of strength rather than a test of speed or skill.

As they pushed, Danny asked, "How did you even get your power back? Don't you need human emotions?"

Ember answered, "Dilbert gave me some kind of potion that made me powerful again. And I can't wait to use it to finish you off. That idiot Klemper was shouting my name over and over for a whole month!"

Danny just grinned, "You wanted people to chant your name. I was just helping."

Both foes continued to push, neither getting much of an advantage. Finally Ember rolled her eyes, "This is getting old." Then she went intangible and went through the ground. Danny, who was still leaning forward, fell down.

Danny looked around and shouted, "Cheater! Where did you go?"

From behind Danny, Ember reappeared and said, "Wouldn't you like to know, dipstick." Then a blast came out of her arms and Danny was trapped in a swirling vortex. Ember laughed, "Once you're out of the way, I'll be back in the real world, rocking the whole world all over again. Only you won't be able to stop me, dipstick."

Sam had fear in her eyes as she watched Danny trying to break through the vortex, but it was impossible. Thinking fast, she took control of the speeder and flew it toward Danny.

Neither Danny nor Ember saw Sam coming as she hit the vortex and it shattered, freeing Danny. Danny shouted, "Thanks, Sam!"

Ember grinned, "Aw, how sweet. The little lovebirds are helping each other."

Danny and Sam both shouted, "We're not lovebirds!"

Ember ignored them, "But this should make things a little easier," as she turned the dial on her guitar to a heart, then strummed a note. The blast hit Danny and Sam and they were both blown backward.

Danny noticed something different. Last time Ember had tried her love spell, he had felt a tingling inside him before feeling his heart soar. Now he felt nothing. Sam felt the same way.

Ember stared at them, confused, "What? But you two should be lovesick!"

That's when they remembered they were both wearing the Fenton Phones, which filtered out ghost noise. Danny shouted, "Ha! These Fenton Phones drown out your spell! We're both unaffected!"

Ember growled and flew towards Danny. Danny flew towards the top of the speeder and hid behind the antenna. Danny quickly grabbed the antenna and pulled hard until it popped off.

Ember smiled, "You want to make it a swordfight? I'll be happy to oblige." With that, Danny and Ember kept trying to get a hit in, but neither was able to.

Frustrated, Danny mumbled, "Where's Tucker's bad singing voice when you need it?"

Danny then divided into four and they all fired ectoplasmic blasts at Ember. She was hit by all four and was blown backward, but she didn't fall. The four Dannys finally flew at Ember. One punched her in the stomach. Another kicked her in the leg. The third kicked her in the shoulder. The remaining Danny punched her full in the face.

It was all too much for Ember, and she finally fell. Danny formed back into one and pulled out the thermos, then opened it, "Your songs are good, but your fighting stinks." Ember was sucked inside, and Danny closed the thermos.

Danny sighed, "Phew. That was a tough one."

Sam said, "Great job, Danny! You really showed her!"

Danny shook his head, "I wouldn't have been able to if you hadn't busted me out of that vortex. Thanks."

Sam smiled, "No sweat. Now let's go."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Closing in on the pair was Jack and Maddie. Jack was growing rather impatient, "How much farther do we have to go?"

"How should I know?" asked Maddie, "I don't even know who this Dilbert guy is."

"Well, whoever he is," said Jack, "when we get there, we're gonna tear him apart in a million different pieces."

"Jack, for now, can't we just concentrate on finding him?"

"Fine."

"Good. By the way, did you happen to see Danny when we got to our house?"

Jack looked surprised at hearing this, "No. Why?"

Maddie suddenly looked fearful, "You don't think…? Danny?"

"Suffering spooks! Danny's been kidnapped too!"

"Let's go Jack! We've got our boy to save!"

Fearing that Danny had been kidnapped, Jack and Maddie turned the speed up a notch and kept going.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Oblivious to Jack and Maddie slowly closing in on them, Danny and Sam were slowly approaching Dilbert's lair. Danny was constantly looking around in full alert, not wanting to be caught off guard.

From the speeder, Sam said, "Danny, try to be calm. I know we're almost there, but you got to remain in control."

Danny sighed, "You have no idea how difficult that is. All that's left before Dilbert is Skulker, and I'm getting all nervous waiting for him to show up."

Suddenly a voice said, "And how would you be if I _did_ show up, ghost child?"

"Well, I'm not sure if…nice try, Skulker!" Danny shouted turning around and saw Skulker floating in front of him.

Skulker smiled, "I had no doubt you would make it this far, ghost child. It makes me more eager to have you as my prey."

Danny growled, "Are you sure you want to be the predator of someone who always kicks your butt?"

Skulker replied, "We'll see who's butt is kicked after this, child!" Skulker then fired a net at Danny. Danny went intangible and the net went through him.

Danny sighed, "When are these ghosts gonna learn that firing nets at me just doesn't work?" Then he fired an ectoplasmic blast which hit him dead on. Skulker fell to the ground but quickly got up. He then said, "Try this on for size, child," as he tossed a small cube toward Danny.

Danny looked at the box and quickly recognized it as the box Skulker had used at his parents' college reunion a while back. Danny was ready for it and fired an ectoplasmic blast at it. It shattered to pieces.

Danny grinned, "You don't think I was your toughest prey if I didn't know what you did and didn't pull before do you?"

Skulker angrily fired another weapon at him, grazing Danny on the shoulder before he could get away. Danny divided into four and said, "I'm ready for you now."

Skulker just grinned, "Oh, are you?" Then he fired a different weapon at one Danny. A bullet shot out, then suddenly divided into four bullets. They hit the four Dannys and he suddenly formed back into one.

Danny shouted, "Hey! What was that?"

"This cancels out your duplication abilities, even though it's only temporary."

Unflinching, Danny flew at Skulker and tried to punch him. Skulker dodged it and grabbed Danny, then flew him down to the ground. Danny struggled to break Skulker's grip, but he couldn't.

Skulker then projected his glowing blade. Danny gasped, "Heh. I forgot you had that."

"And this time," said Skulker, "there's no Vlad around to stop me. In other words, you're finished, child."

Sam gasped as she watched Danny being held at his mercy, "Oh, my god. Come on, there's gotta be something."

Skulker grinned as he pointed the blade at Danny, "Any last words, child?"

Just then, a voice rang out, "He may not, but I do!" Then a beam of pink light flew out of nowhere and hit Skulker, knocking him out of the way. Danny gasped at who he saw, one of the last people he expected to see.

It was Valerie.

_Wow! Valerie's arrived and she's here to help out! But will they be able to defeat Skulker? Danny has another one on his side to help him fight the fight, but will it be enough to beat Skulker and Dilbert? Find out in Chapter 11!_


	11. Destination Reached

_Hi, folks! Thanks for the few reviews that I did get. Well…let's get to Chapter 11! Will Danny and Valerie work together to defeat Skulker? Let's see!_

While Danny had just gotten new help in his battle, back at the Fenton house, Jazz had just gotten home from her day of studying.

She walked inside and shouted, "Mom? Dad? I'm home!"

No answer.

"They must still be at the meeting. Danny? Are you here? Danny?"

Still nothing.

Jazz looked around in confusion, "Where is everybody?"

She walked into the kitchen scratching her head when she saw a note on the table. Jazz picked it up and read it.

_Jazz,_

_Went into the Ghost Zone to find who kidnapped everybody. Will be home late. Left some money for food in case you get hungry._

_Love you, Mom and Dad_

Jazz had a flicker of fear in her eyes as she read the note. She said, "What are they doing? It could be dangerous in the Ghost Zone! But then again, they _are_ ghost hunters. I hope they'll be okay. But where could Danny be?"

Jazz began to wonder, _What if Danny went in to save everyone too? Mom and Dad might potentially hurt him! Oh, I hope I'm wrong and he's fine._

But Jazz knew she could potentially be right. She had always expected something Danny to do something heroic ever since she found out he was half-ghost.

Jazz walked down to the basement and walked toward the Fenton Portal. She looked inside it and sighed, "Danny…."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Danny watched in surprise as Valerie flew toward him on her jetboard.

Danny shouted, "Valerie! What are you doing here?"

Valerie stopped in front of him and replied, "Thought I'd give you a hand, Danny."

"Well, thanks. But why?"

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's get that loser out of the way."

"Right!" shouted Danny, "Let's go!"

Danny and Valerie flew over to Skulker, who smiled, "Well, well, well. Looks like my second prey is back for more. Didn't expect you, young hunter girl."

Valerie replied, "Well, I guess you'll have to change your schedule." Then she fired her ecto-grenade launcher at Skulker, hitting him. Skulker fired his own weapon at her, hitting her. But Danny quickly hit Skulker from below, knocking him upward.

Skulker brought back out his glowing blade and tried to slice Valerie, but Danny followed him and gave him a hard kick, causing him to lose control and drop his blade.

Valerie fired again, but Skulker dodged it. Danny fired an ectoplasmic blast but Skulker dodged that too. Valerie flew at Skulker and punched him hard, knocking him sideways.

Skulker fired his weapon at Valerie but Danny hit the weapon, deflecting the shot upward at nothing. Danny then smiled, "You're pretty fast. But are you fast enough for this?"

Danny then started flying in circles around Skulker. Skulker tried to follow him but started getting dizzy as Danny flew faster and faster. After about a minute, Danny stopped. Skulker looked extremely dazed, dizzy, and confused.

Valerie seized this opportunity and fired at Skulker, hitting him and knocking him to the ground. As he hit, his battle suit fell apart. Skulker tried to get up, but Danny flew at him and punched him hard, breaking the battle suit. Danny reached inside the head part and pulled out the small original Skulker.

Skulker shouted, "You will fear me! I am the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone!"

Danny grinned and pulled out the thermos, "Not when you're this small, you're not." Danny opened it and Skulker was sucked inside, still screaming, "You haven't seen the last of me, ghost boy and hunter girl! I will capture you! I will capture you all! Do you hear me?"

Danny closed the thermos and turned to Valerie, "Thanks for the help."

"No sweat," replied Valerie.

Sam flew down from the Specter Speeder, "So you were about to tell us why you came?"

"Oh, right. Well, I heard about the town meeting at city hall today." She turned to Danny, "Your parents are on their way in here to take out whoever's responsible for the disappearances."

Danny gasped, "My parents? They'll think I'm responsible for all this! They'll tear me apart! Let's go, we'll fly and talk."

Danny, Sam and Valerie started flying ahead while Valerie continued, "Anyway, I had a feeling you would be in here to stop whoever's doing all this. I thought you could use some help."

Danny asked, "But why?"

"I felt like I owed a debt to you. After all, I always gave you a hard time before and thought this would pay it back."

"You didn't have to do that. Thanks. But how did you get in here anyway?"

"I came into your house and went through the portal. The front door and the portal were both open."

Sam stared at Danny, who chuckled sheepishly, "I was nervous, I wasn't thinking."

Valerie laughed, "Some hero."

Danny asked, "So who's been giving you these weapons by the way?"

Valerie shrugged, "I'm not sure. Some guy in Wisconsin's been mailing them to me. His name is…uh, hmm…can't quite remember. Starts with a V. Um, Victor? Vince?"

"Vlad?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, that's it. Wait, how do you know?"

Danny sighed, "He's my arch-enemy. Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Vlad Plamius."

"Your arch-enemy?"

"Yep. He's a half-ghost like me. Except he's got twenty years more experience than me. He used to be my dad's friend back in college. One day, they were working on an early version of the ghost portal with my mom. Something went wrong and it turned Vlad half-ghost. He's out to destroy my dad and get me to join him because of this."

"Why would he want to destroy your dad for that? He gave him cool powers!"

"Because he's still in love with my mom and the accident ruined his chance at her."

"Oh, I see. So how are…"

Valerie was interrupted as Sam shouted, "Hey guys! Look! Up ahead!"

Danny turned in front of him and gasped. Up ahead of him was a large three-story laboratory. As he looked at it, Danny heard screaming. That's when he knew they had finally made it.

Danny gasped, "Guys, we made it!"

Valerie looked at him, "Made it where?"

"To where everyone in town who was kidnapped was taken. Some ghost named Professor Dilbert took them. I saw him yesterday taking Star and he told me."

Sam added, "But now that we're here, we can put a stop to his operation."

The three of them flew to the front of the lab, opened the large door, and walked inside.

Danny shouted, "Hello, Dilbert! Where are you?" There was a long corridor in front of them. The three of them walked down, only to find that it led to another one. They continued following the corridors until one led to a large room.

They looked around and finally saw them. The people who had been kidnapped were locked in cages, screaming. One shouted, "Oh, no! We're doomed! It's Inviso-Bill!" They started screaming louder.

Danny tried to calm them down, "Everyone relax! I'm not evil! I came to help!"

But no one listened as they continued cowering in fear. Tucker stood up and shouted, "Trust me! He's not! I know him! He's saved my life before!"

Sam and Valerie joined in, "He's right. He's saved us too."

Everyone started murmuring as they looked at Danny, who said, "Look, I'll explain everything later. For now, I have to find who threw you all in here! Come on out, Dilbert!"

"As you wish," said a cold voice from behind him.

Danny gasped and turned around and saw Dilbert standing in the doorway, smiling.

Dilbert laughed, "I knew you would come, Danny Phantom. There was no doubt."

Danny glared at him, "Glad to see you know me. Ready to get your butt fried?"

"Danny, if I would 'get my butt fried', I would want it to happen in a one-on-one." He pushed a button on a remote and suddenly a cage flew down from the ceiling and fell on Sam and Valerie, trapping them both.

Danny shouted, "Sam! Valerie!"

Valerie reached for her weapon, "No problem. I'll bust our way out of this." Then she fired out through the spaces in the cage, but suddenly an orb appeared and the missile bounced off.

Valerie groaned, "Dang."

Danny glared back at Dilbert, "Fine. If it's a one-on-one you want, it's a one-on-one you get."

"Not yet. Just let me power up first."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You see, Danny, many years ago, I used to live in the town of Amity Park just like everyone in here. I was once a scientist. One of the least respected scientists, unfortunately. It was mainly because of my belief in ghosts. Anyway, over two hundred years ago, I invented a serum that could turn people into half-ghosts. But all it did was make people grow an extra head. My serum was banned and I was made a laughingstock. My family and friends deserted me, and I died an old miserable man.

"When I died, I moved to the Ghost Zone. But I was still miserable. Then I vowed revenge against the town and all who laughed at me. But I was still too weak. Then I met my master. He made me strong. He told me what I had to do to get my vengeance."

Danny interrupted, "Who is he?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Although I wasn't all powerful, he made me strong enough to be able to kidnap anyone I wanted to. And now that I have enough people, I can use this machine," he pointed at a high-tech machine that was connected to the cages, "to drain all these peoples' energy to make me as powerful as ever!"

Danny gasped, "No! I won't let you!" Then he flew at a cage and tried to bust it open. But as soon as he hit the orb, he started screaming as he was electrocuted. He hurt painfully and he had to wait a few seconds before it passed.

Dilbert laughed, "Now let's get this show on the road!" Then he pulled the switch and a bunch of green dust began to be sucked from the people and into the machine. Only Sam and Valerie were unaffected. Dilbert explained, "I wasn't expecting anyone else so I didn't connect their cage to the machine."

Everyone else began to grow weaker as a bunch of green fluid began to pour into a cup that Dilbert held out. Everyone then fell to the ground and passed out. Danny flew at Dilbert frantically to stop him, but it was too late.

Dilbert drank the fluid and waited. After a few seconds, his lips started to pucker. Then he started twitching a lot. He then started to grow, and grow, and grow!

When he finally stopped he was about twenty feet tall. He still had his labcoat, though. Dilbert roared with laughter as fire shot out of his mouth.

Dilbert looked at Danny and said with a booming voice, "So, young Danny Phantom. Are you ready?"

Danny looked frightened as he looked at Dilbert, but he put on his fearless look and said, "Bring it on."

_Longest chapter ever! Danny's got himself in a bind here. Dilbert's grown superstrong, and there's no telling if Danny's got his duplication powers back yet. And now Danny's only two allies are trapped, and there's no telling what will happen if Jack and Maddie show up. Will Danny get out of this? Find out in Chapter 12!_


	12. The Real Villain

_Hi, folks! Got quite a few reviews today and it really made my day. Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here's Chapter 12! Will Danny win in one of his toughest battles so far? Let's find out._

Danny flew at the huge Dilbert and tried to punch him. Dilbert simply puffed out his chest and Danny bounced off.

Danny growled and fired an ectoplasmic blast. Dilbert stuck out his hand and absorbed the blast. He then fired it right back at Danny. Danny quickly projected his ectoplasmic ghost rebounder and the blast bounced off.

Danny tried flying quickly around Dilbert as he did Skulker. He flew around faster and faster, trying to get him dizzy….

Just then Dilbert stuck his hands out and crushed them against Danny. Danny emerged flat as a pancake and he fell to the ground.

Dilbert laughed as he raised his foot and tried to stomp on Danny. Danny quickly went intangible and went through the floor.

Danny flew back through the wall and tried to kick him. But Dilbert quickly turned around and gave Danny a hard punch, knocking him to the ground. Danny got up and fired another ectoplasmic blast. Dilbert flew up and dodged it.

Dilbert flew at Danny and tried to punch him. Danny flew downward and went intangible through the floor.

Dilbert looked around and shouted, "Give it up, ghost boy! You're no match for me! I am unstoppable!"

But while Dilbert was gloating over his recent success, Danny was already busy plotting his counterattack.

Danny thought hard, _Let's see. None of my normal straightforward attacks have been working. So maybe I should try a few sneak attacks._

Danny phased back through the wall and flew at Dilbert's legs. He tried to fly around Dilbert again, but lower than the first time. Dilbert reached down and tried to crush him with his hands.

This was just what Danny was hoping for. He flew through Dilbert's legs, flew up, and gave him a hard punch right in the rear-end.

Dilbert yelled, "Owww!" as he rubbed his butt in pain. While Dilbert was yelling, Danny flew back over Dilbert's head and flew straight down, feet first.

Danny landed right on Dilbert's right foot, and he started to shout, "Yeeow! My foot!" He jumped around on one foot, holding his other foot in pain.

Danny grinned at him, "This might show you that bigger isn't always better."

"Perhaps, but more powerful is!" shouted Dilbert as he through fire out of his mouth. Danny went intangible and the fire harmlessly went through him.

Danny sighed, "Maybe I should try duplicating," as he tried, but nothing happened, "I guess Skulker's rifle hasn't quite worn off yet."

Danny went intangible again through the floor and came up behind Dilbert. Dilbert tried hard to swat him, but Danny kept dodging. Finally Danny flew up over Dilbert's head.

Dilbert quickly moved his feet, "Oh, no you don't! I'm not falling for that again!"

But Danny just laughed, "No, but you might be falling for this!"

He flew in front of Dilbert's face and gave him a hard kick right in the eye. Dilbert screamed louder than before and his eye began to swell.

Dilbert shouted, "Aaaah! I can't see a thing!" He pulled an eyepatch over his eye and growled, "You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

Danny smiled, "It's all part of the job description." He flew at Dilbert again.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Outside the lab, Jack and Maddie were just about two hundred yards from the lab.

Jack pointed ahead and shouted, "Maddie, look at that! It's some huge lab!"

Maddie said, "Hmmm. Maybe its Dilbert's lab that that ghost mentioned."

They flew up to a gate in front of the lab (Danny, Sam and Valerie flew straight into the yard so they didn't see it). It read, "Welcome to Professor Dilbert's Lair. Beware to all who enter."

Jack looked at it, "Do you think this is it?"

Maddie rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, Jack! Let's go inside! We've got us a ghost to destroy and a town to save!"

Jack and Maddie ran past the gate, ran up to the door, and ran inside.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Ooof!" Danny shouted as he was knocked against the wall.

Danny slowly got up. He had been doing well in this battle for a while, but now he was tiring out as was running out of options, and running out of time.

Dilbert smiled, "Aw, getting tired, poor Danny?"

"Don't do a baby-talk routine on me," growled Danny, "I'm fourteen."

"Oh, it's a shame you have to die at such a young age," as he suddenly fired an ice blast from his hand. Danny quickly fired an ectoplasmic blast at it, and it blasted away.

Danny then grunted in place with all his might, and finally, he duplicated into four.

The four Dannys laughed and shouted, "Yeah! How do you like me now?"

Dilbert growled, "I wanted one-on-one, you little rat."

"It's still me, it's just duplicated." One Danny then fired an ectoplasmic blast. Dilbert absorbed it with his hand. Another fired another, but Dilbert absorbed it with his other hand. The remaining two Dannys fired, and Dilbert had nothing to absorb it with. He was hit and knocked to the ground.

Dilbert got up, "Even if you beat me, you'll never set all these people free. The only way you can would be to defeat my master. He has the key to unlock everybody."

"Really?" asked one Danny, "Thanks for the info."

Dilbert muttered, "Oh, I hate it when I do that."

The four Dannys flew at Dilbert and tried to punch him. Dilbert suddenly started spinning. As he spun, he began to glow green. When the four Dannys hit him, they screamed in pain and bounced backward, falling to the ground.

Danny groaned as he unintentionally formed back into one. He tried to get up, but he was too exhausted.

Dilbert laughed as he hovered over him, "On your knees, Danny! Just the way for you to die! He raised his foot, "Any last words?"

Danny looked around desperately, and suddenly saw something. A little drop of the fluid Dilbert had taken was lying on the ground. Danny reached over and picked it up.

Dilbert shouted, "No! Don't drink that! It's no even sanitary!"

Danny ignored him and put it into his mouth. Danny groaned, but since he only took a drop, instead of making him stronger than ever, it simply restored his energy.

Back to 100 percent, Danny divided into four and flew at Dilbert. Dilbert tried spinning again. But the four Dannys quickly stopped. Two Dannys phased through the floor and went to the spot just below Dilbert. They fired ectoplasmic blasts from below and hit Dilbert, sending him flying upward. He was standing right in front of his machine.

Approaching the room running down the corridors were Jack and Maddie. They slowly peered into the room. They saw the four Dannys in front of Dilbert.

Jack whispered, "You've got to be kidding me! There's _four_ Inviso-Bill's! But who's that with him?"

Maddie looked at Dilbert, "Judging by his labcoat I think that must be Dilbert."

Dilbert shouted at the four Dannys, "If you think you're gonna save all of these people, you've got another thing coming!"

Maddie looked surprised, "Did he say 'save'?"

Jack looked just as confused, "Why would he want to save anyone? He's Public Enemy Number One." He looked over to the cages containing the people, "Oh, dear! Look at everyone! Tucker! Samantha!"

Maddie looked throughout them, "But Danny's not there with them. And when I get a look at Inviso-Bill, the first person I think of is…Danny. Don't they look alike?"

"They do look similar. But you don't think…?"

"Oh, no! Of course not! I'm just saying it's kinda strange."

Jack asked, "So, should we open-fire?"

"Not just yet."

Meanwhile, the four Dannys shouted at Dilbert, "I don't think it's best to stand in front of your machinery." Then they all powered up ectoplasmic blasts. They then all fired to somewhere in front of them. The blasts hit and began to build up.

Finally a huge blast flew right at Dilbert. Dilbert tried to absorb it, but it was too powerful. The huge blast hit him, and he flew right into the machine, causing it to go haywire.

Dilbert screamed in pain as shocks and explosions went through him, "This isn't over! I will have my revenge, Danny Phantom!" Then there was an enormous blast as the machine exploded, with Dilbert vanishing. After a few seconds, Dilbert's labcoat and eyepatch slowly floated to the ground.

Danny formed back into one, slowly looked at the items, and pumped his fist, "Woo! I did it!"

Sam and Valerie cheered from inside their cage as Danny celebrated his big victory. Sam shouted, "You rock, Danny!"

Valerie added, "Yeah! You the man! I can't believe I said that."

Just outside the room, Jack and Maddie now looked more confused than ever.

"Danny?" asked Maddie, "Did Sam and that girl just call that ghost Danny? But he couldn't be…could he?"

"I'm not sure," replied Jack, "but one thing's for sure. It doesn't look like he's evil now."

Danny was still celebrating. He finally stopped and looked over at everybody, but they were still unconscious.

Danny asked, "Why aren't they waking up yet?"

"Allow me to explain," said a sneering voice from up above Danny. Danny jerked his head upward. Was it Dilbert? A figure floated down from the ceiling, smiling at Danny. It was _not_ Dilbert. It was the ghost who was number one on Danny's "Hate" list.

Danny growled, "Plasmius…."

_Bet you expected that, huh? Dilbert has finally been destroyed, but no one's regained their strength yet. And to make matters worse, Danny's arch nemesis has arrived to attempt to finish off Danny himself. Danny's back to full power now, but will it be enough to defeat his toughest opponent of all? Find out in Chapter 13!_


	13. Arch Enemies Square Off

_Hi, people! Thanks for the reviews I got, and a special thanks to my cousin Wolf of Fire. Thanks, Liz! With the thank-you's out of the way, let's get rolling with Chapter 13! But first let me inform you there are only two chapters left!_

Danny glared with hate at his arch enemy, Vlad Plasmius.

He said, "I should have known you were behind this."

Plasmius chuckled, "And why would I not be, young Daniel. I'm impressed that you defeated my apprentice, and also made an ally out of my other apprentice." He pointed at Valerie who was still in the cage with Sam.

Valerie gasped, "_You've_ been supplying me with the weaponry? I never would have taken it if I had known it was from a filthy ghost!"

Vlad frowned, "Oooh, you hurt my feelings."

Danny turned to him, "I'm gonna hurt a lot more than your feelings in a minute. Now why isn't anyone waking up?"

"Well, since Dilbert has been destroyed, the energy he stole still goes back into the people. But it goes back in very slowly. Everyone should be awake in…about an hour."

Danny sighed, "Aw, man. I wish they could be awake to see me save their lives."

"By the time they wake up, Daniel," said Plasmius, "I'll already have finished you off. Dilbert could have had whatever he wanted. All I wanted was you."

"So this was all a ploy to lure me here."

"Very good, son. You're smarter than you look. Let's see if you're stronger than you look."

"I beat Dilbert and he was twenty feet tall. What makes you think I can't beat you too?"

"Dilbert could not beat you because he knew nothing about you. I, on the other hand, do. And that's precisely the knowledge I'll use to end your life. Unless you would like to reconsider my offer and join me."

"You're just gonna have to kill me then, because I'll never join you!" shouted Danny.

"As you wish," said Plasmius as he fired a purple blast at Danny. Danny quickly dodged it and fired an ectoplasmic blast. Vlad calmly produced an ectoplasmic ghost rebounder and it bounced off.

Danny flew at Plasmius and tried to kick him, but Vlad caught his foot and threw him hard to the ground. Danny got up and sighed, "Okay, I've got to fight up to his level if I'm gonna win."

He duplicated into four and they said, "Not gonna be so easy this time, is it?"

Vlad simply smiled as he duplicated into four himself, "Improved, haven't you? But you still can't do this," as they fired energy from their eyes.

The four Dannys flew out of the way and said, "No. But I can try."

They tried desperately to fire energy from their eyes but only a few sparks came out. One Danny sighed, "I guess I need more practice."

"Which you won't have time for, son," the four Plasmius's as they fired purple blasts at the four Dannys.

Two dodged the blasts, but the remaining two got hit and knocked to the ground. The two that were hit shouted, "I told you not to call me son!" and fired ectoplasmic blasts at the four Plasmius's. They simply absorbed the blasts and fired it back at the four Dannys. They quickly projected ectoplasmic shields and they bounced off.

Danny was now feeling totally frustrated as no matter what he tried, Plasmius seemed ready for it. But as the pressure mounted, so did Danny's resilience. Despite Plasmius's early barrage of attacks, he would not surrender.

Three Dannys flew in front of three Plasmius's and shouted, "You want me? Try and catch me!" They quickly flew around the room, with the three Plasmius's giving chase.

Meanwhile, the remaining Danny flew above the remaining Plasmius. He tried to hit him with an eye beam. Just then, one of the other Dannys flew back into the battle and gave Plasmius a hard punch, knocking him down.

He got up just as the remaining duplicates appeared. The four Plasmius's said, "Perhaps we shall fight four on four. No splitting up into teams."

The four Dannys answered, "I'm fine with that."

The four Plasmius's then fired purple blasts at the four Dannys.

The four Dannys concentrated with all their might, and then suddenly stuck out their hands at the blasts. The four Plasmius's were shocked to see the four Dannys suddenly absorb the blasts!

Hardly even realizing what they just did, the four Dannys fired the purple energy blasts back at the four Plasmius's. They were too stunned to see the four Dannys absorb the blasts to notice them fire them back. They were hit and knocked to the ground.

The four Dannys smiled, "I thought an evil villain like you would know not to let your guard down." They fired ectoplasmic blasts at the four Plasmius's. They all went intangible and phased through the floor, dodging the blasts.

The four Dannys shouted, "I thought _I _was the one who dodged attacks by going intangible through the floor! Don't tell me you're dropping to _my_ level, Plasmius!"

Just then, four purple blasts flew back up through the floor and hit the four Dannys. They were knocked upward and hit the ceiling.

The four Plasmius's reappeared and smirked, "Remember, Daniel. Don't let your guard down."

"Very funny." Then the four Dannys tried again to fire eye beams, but once again, only sparks appeared. They groaned, "Aw, crud."

The four Plasmius's fired purple blasts at the four Dannys, but they quickly dodged it. They said, "What do you say we try hand-to-hand combat? Four against four?"

"If you dare," said one Plasmius.

"I dare!" shouted one Danny.

They all flew down to the ground and joined in a furious battle to the death. For a while, the Plasmius's threw most of the punches and kicks, with the Dannys trying their best to dodge it.

After a while, the Dannys tried their best to fight back with punches and kicks of their own. Although Danny's eight month experience with his ghost powers came with impressive fighting abilities, he just couldn't match the Plasmius's relentless assault.

Finally, one Danny said, "Enough of the test of strength. Back to skill and speed."

The four Dannys fired ectoplasmic blasts. The four Plasmius's quickly absorbed the blasts and sent them back at the four Dannys. They dodged and tried once more to fire eye beams. Finally the energy flew out of their eyes and hit the four Plasmius's.

They recovered and said, "I'm very impressed, Daniel. You've come a very long way with your powers in the short time that you've had them. You could be extremely great with them. That is, if you live long enough to be great."

They fired their own eye beams. They hit the four Dannys and knocked them down. Danny could now fire eye beams, but his weren't as powerful or experienced as Plasmius's.

They sat up just as the four Plasmius's fired purple blasts at them. They quickly absorbed the blasts and fired it back. The four Plasmius's produced ectoplasmic shields and they bounced off.

The four Dannys said, "Dilbert mentioned something about you having a key that could set everyone free."

The four Plasmius's sighed, "Idiot. Well, I guess I could tell you that it's inside my pocket. Well, one of my copies' pockets. Come and get it!"

The four Dannys shouted, "Gladly!" and flew at the four Plasmius's. But they quickly kicked the four Dannys and knocked them across the room.

Knowing he had jumped into that attack without thinking, the four Dannys fired ectoplasmic blasts at the four Plasmius's. At the same time, they also fired eye beams.

The four Plasmius's also fired purple blasts and their own eye beams. The two powerful set of attacks hit head-on and began to build up. A huge ball of energy began to form in the middle. It continued to build, and build, and build until….

Suddenly there was an enormous explosion that tore apart nearly everything in the room. The orbs surrounding the cages were destroyed. A few of the cages themselves were damaged. There was a small hole in the cage Sam and Valerie were in. Jack and Maddie were hit a little and sent tumbling backward.

In the middle of the room, both Danny and Plasmius were formed back into one and laying on the ground. The explosion appeared to have knocked them both unconscious. Just then Plasmius moaned, signaling he was not unconscious. But Danny was not moving.

Sam shouted, "Danny!" as she got out of the Specter Speeder and managed to squeeze through the cage. Valerie tried to get through too, but she couldn't fit.

Sam left her behind and ran over to Danny's side. She watched in horror as Danny suddenly changed back into Danny Fenton. Apparently the rifle Skulker used to keep Danny in ghost form only worked when he was conscious.

Outside, Jack and Maddie had run back to the end of the corridor just in time to see Danny change back.

They both gasped in disbelief, "Danny's Inviso-Bill?"

Maddie said, "Why wouldn't he tell us? We're his parents!"

Jack sighed, "Now, now, Maddie. We are ghost hunters. It probably wouldn't look good if he told us."

"Well, we're going to have a long talk with him later."

"Um, Maddie, he's kind of unconscious now."

"Oh, right. Danny!" They both started into the room, but just then a piece of debris fell from the ceiling and fell in front of the doorway, blocking their entry.

Jack shouted, "Shoot! We'll have to find another way."

They both then ran back the other way to find a different way to get to the main room.

Sam was still looking at Danny with a terrified look on her face. All at once, it just became worse.

She gasped, "He's not breathing…."

_BIG CLIFFHANGER! Oh, I am evil. Normally, I hate reading cool fics only to find a chapter ending with a big cliffhanger like that. But I decided to keep you waiting too. Danny's parents have found out Danny's secret, and now Danny's unable to breath! Will he be able to survive? One more chapter to go! I'll have it up soon!_


	14. Mystery Solved and Love Found

_Hey, folks! Got a lot of reviews lately, thanks a lot. And now, here we go. The exciting conclusion to "Mysterious Disappearances!" Will Sam find a way to save Danny?_

Sam had a very panicked look on her face as she muttered, "Oh, come on, Danny. Wake up, wake up, please wake up."

Finally Sam sighed and began to perform CPR. She was qualified for having passed the test in eighth grade. She pressed down hard on Danny's chest five times. Then she leaned in, took a deep breath, and gave him the kiss of life. As she did, she thought, _Just relax. It's not a real kiss. It's an attempt to save your best friend's life._

When she stopped, she checked Danny's pulse. Nothing. She repeated the process, getting more worried by the second. As she continued, Vlad was slowly getting to his feet. He turned towards Danny and Sam and laughed, "Well, well, well. It appears young Daniel just wasn't strong enough to take that blast. Looks like he's finished."

Sam shouted, "You're wrong!" and checked his pulse again. Still nothing.

With her hopes starting to fade, Sam tried once again to bring her best friend back to life. She began to think, _Oh, please don't die, Danny. Otherwise, I'll never be able to tell you how I may feel about you. Please don't die._

Plasmius smirked, "Aw, how cute. Daniel's girlfriend is trying to save him."

"You stay out of this, you jerk!" shouted Sam as she once again blew air into him. With her hand shaking, she checked his pulse.

Sam gasped as she suddenly felt motion! After a few seconds, Danny's eyes slowly opened! He changed back to Danny Phantom as he sat up, while Sam cried, "Danny! You're alive!" She hugged him, with Danny looking a little confused.

He asked, "Uh, what happened?"

Sam replied, "That huge explosion knocked you unconscious. Your heart stopped beating, so I performed CPR and brought you back.

Danny smiled, "Thank you, Sam. For my life. Where's Vlad?"

Vlad shouted, "Daniel, are we going to finish this or not?"

Danny sneered, "Let's finish this."

Sam got out of the way as Danny fired an ectoplasmic blast at Plasmius. He simply absorbed it, but Danny quickly fired another blast. Vlad was caught off-guard and hit.

At that moment, everyone in the cages was starting to wake up. They hadn't actually opened their eyes yet, but they were simply stirring.

Vlad shouted, "No matter how hard you fight, Danny, you will never defeat me and save everyone!"

As Danny fired an eye beam, he knew Vlad was right. He couldn't do it. Not by himself. He had given it everything he had and was still struggling to survive.

Danny was starting to lose all his confidence when someone shouted, "You get away from him!"

Danny turned to another doorway to see his parents standing in it. They had run all over the place and finally found another door into the main room.

Maddie fired a weapon at Vlad and knocked him right at the wall and slid down, knocking him dazed.

She shouted, "Danny!"

Danny gasped, "Huh? Uh, what are you talking about?"

Maddie stared at him, "Come on, Danny. We know that's you."

Danny growled, "Shoot. They know. Yeah, okay, it's me!"

As Plasmius began to recover, Jack said, "Listen, son. Since you're our son and unfortunately are also Public Enemy Number One, everyone should see you save them so you get off it. We'll give you what you need to finish this guy off."

He handed a small rifle to Danny, who asked, "What is this?"

Maddie explained, "We call it the Fenton Reverser. It sends ghosts back to the last place they were against their will. It also slows their speed for a while. Oh, and Danny, we're going to have a long talk about your powers when we get home."

"Right," agreed Danny, "and thanks, mom. Thanks, dad."

Plasmius had now recovered from his daze, and more importantly, everyone was completely awake and watching as Vlad powered up a purple blast, shouting, "This will finish you, Daniel!"

Danny quickly held up the Fenton Reverser and said, "Perhaps it's best if you leave."

He fired at Plasmius. A dart shot out and hit him. After a second, he started glowing white. The light grew brighter, and brighter.

Danny quickly realized that Vlad still had the key. He flew at him as fast as he could, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, gold key. About two seconds later, Vlad finally disappeared.

After a few seconds, someone shouted, "Hooray! Inviso-Bill saved us!"

Everyone started cheering for Danny, as Danny simply smiled with glee. After about a minute of cheering, Danny said, "Okay, okay! Thank you. Oh, and my name isn't Inviso-Bill. Call me…uh, just call me D. Phantom." He didn't want to make his name sound too obvious.

He flew over to the machine and looked for the keyhole. He finally found it and put the key in and turned it. Instantly all the cages were unlocked and everyone ran out, congratulating Danny.

Finally Maddie came over and shouted over them, "Alright, that's enough! There will be plenty of time for thank-you's afterwards. For now, let's get everyone out of here!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Moments later, everyone was ready to leave. A bunch of people were riding in the Specter Speeder. A few others were riding on Jack and Maddie's backs, who were riding Fenton Jetpacks. A couple managed to squeeze onto Valerie's jetboard. As for the rest, Danny had duplicated into four and was carrying them.

They walked the long corridor out of the lab, and then began to fly the long journey back home. It took almost a half hour, but they finally made it back to the Fenton Portal.

When they got there, everyone went outside and started to congratulate Danny, who was now formed back into one. After about fifteen minutes, everyone started to leave. Finally, the only ones who remained were, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jack, and Maddie.

Maddie said to them, "Everyone, inside."

The four teens walked inside with Jack and Maddie, waiting for what will happen.

They all sat in the living room. Maddie looked around the room and said, "Okay, Danny, how long did you have these powers?"

Danny sighed and changed back to normal, "About eight months. Tucker and Sam were the only ones I told. Valerie found out last week when I transformed in front of her."

"And how did this happen?"

"Remember when you guys first built the Fenton Portal and it didn't work? Well, I went down later to check it out. Turned out you guys didn't hit the 'on' button. I hit it by accident. It fused me with ectoplasm, and here I am now, a half-ghost teen superhero."

"So why did you attack us at that one meeting at city hall a while ago?"

"I thought you were being overshadowed back then. And remember when it looked like I was holding the mayor hostage? He was being overshadowed by an evil ghost warden named Walker. He was trying to turn the town against me."

"I see. So you've been protecting the town from evil ghosts since you got these powers?"

"That's right."

Maddie sighed, "We'll talk more later. You'll have to tell your sister, you know."

From upstairs, Jazz suddenly shouted, "I already know!"

Maddie gasped, "Jasmine Fenton, where you eavesdropping?"

Danny shouted, "You knew?"

Jazz replied, "Yeah. I saw you change behind that ice cream shop a few months ago. Tucker and Sam tried to make me believe I didn't see what I saw, but it didn't work."

Danny glared at Tucker and Sam, who chuckled sheepishly. He turned to Maddie, "So, are you mad that I didn't tell you?"

Maddie sighed, "We understand why you didn't tell us. So, no. But we'll talk more later. The rest of you can go home."

Everyone got up and left.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"In our top news today, we have our very own Casper in Amity Park. And I'm not talking about Casper High School."

It was Sunday, and there was a report on TV about the rescue.

"Yesterday, everyone who had gone missing in the last six weeks was rescued by none other than Inviso-Bill. Everyone said they were kidnapped by some ghost in a labcoat named Dilbert. There is no word where he is. Inviso-Bill's only words were that his name isn't Inviso-Bill. He calls himself D. Phantom. Anyway, because of this rescue, D. Phantom has been taken off the Public Enemy list. Now that we know he is good, expect him to protect us in the future."

Danny turned off the TV with a smile on his face. He turned to Sam, who was sitting on the couch in his living room. Tucker was home resting after his bad ordeal.

Danny said, "Well, Sam, I guess we did it."

"No, Danny," said Sam, "_You_ did it."

"Sam," said Danny, "I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for you. I may have done most of the fighting, but you were what kept me going. There is no way I could have done this without you."

Sam took a deep breath and muttered, "This would be a good time."

Danny asked, "What was that?"

Sam sighed and said, "Danny, there's something important I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, for a long time now, ever since the fake-out make-out and the incident with Ember, I've gotten some mixed feelings."

"Meaning?"

"Well, what I mean is, I, uh, Danny, I love you."

Sam suddenly looked frightened at what she said. She, Samantha Manson, had revealed that she loved her best friend, Daniel Fenton.

Danny looked at her, "What?"

Sam sighed, "Oh, I knew you wouldn't feel the same way. You like Paulina. It's okay, I can live with it."

"Sam…"

"It's no big deal, I guess. I just had to get it off my chest."

"Sam…"

"I'm happy with what I did and that's all that matters."

Danny pressed her finger to her lips, "Sam, be quiet. Your words mean nothing."

Sam gasped, "You mean…?"

"That's right. I love you too."

Then they both leaned in closer and closer until their lips connected. They stayed that way for quite a few seconds, enjoying their first real kiss as much as they could.

Finally, after about ten seconds which felt more like ten hours, they broke apart, both grinning from ear to ear.

Danny chuckled, "Wow."

Sam agreed, "Yeah. But what about Paulina?"

Danny asked, "What about her? What is there to like about her? Trust me, Sam, you're the only girl for me."

Sam squealed, "Oh, Danny!" and threw her arms around him. After a few seconds, she let go and asked, "How are we gonna tell Tucker?"

Danny smiled, "Easy. We just tell him. He knew we would end up together anyway."

"You're right. And even if he's not cool, it won't matter because we'll still have each other."

"We always will," agreed Danny.

And with that, Danny and Sam, the new couple, leaned in, and kissed again, this time longer than the last one.

_**The End**_

_That's it! It's all over! Lots of Danny and Sam fluff there at the end, wasn't it? Thank you all for your kind reviews on my first ever fic. Look for more Danny Phantom fics from me in the future, mostly involving Danny and Sam stuff. Until then, JK rules signing off!_


End file.
